Conventionally, there has been known a measurement apparatus which includes an NOx sensor and a data collection apparatus mounted on a vehicle so as to measure the concentration of NOx contained in exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine in a state in which the vehicle is actually travelling on a road (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No 2000-88711).